


What Abigail wants, Abigail shall get

by monwuju



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, also needed more john x abigail, and abigail wanting things she thinks she doesn't deserve, i love these two, just john being a sweetheart, only heteros that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monwuju/pseuds/monwuju
Summary: "‘What Abigail wants, Abigail shall get’ had become John Marston’s new motto."John catches Abigail staring longingly at an outfit and of course, he'd make sure she owned it.





	What Abigail wants, Abigail shall get

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello I'm back after what seems like an age lmao. And evidently, I've played RDR2 and got ridiculously attached to the characters, as one does.
> 
> So I'm in love with John x Abigail and also just the characters in general. The problem is there's not much in terms of nice, happy fics with these two, even though the ship is canon...so I took it upon myself to write one of my own!
> 
> This is a part one, because I didn't think the idea I had in mind should make it into one fic. I'm starting on the second part as we speak!
> 
> I love the Marstons!!

It all started when Mr and Mrs Marston were shopping for essentials in the town of Strawberry. They had asked Jack to come along, but their son said he’d rather stay in his room and read the new book he bought. Abigail had huffed and John had laughed but they let the boy be and left the house, not before lecturing Uncle about looking after the ranch while they were gone and minding their son.

Being midday, Strawberry was bustling with life. The townspeople were either running errands or merely socialising. Workers carried wooden planks and tools towards the construction site. Various merchants of differing goods shouted out, trying to grab the attention of potential customers. John and Abigail managed to navigate their way through the crowds and find the General Store.

“I don’t, I don’t see what why you wanted to come all the way out here.” John said, gently pulling his wife out the way of an incoming wagon. “What can’t you get in Blackwater that you can here?”

Abigail sighed and waved her husband off. “Just go get what you need and meet me back here when you’re done, John.” She told him while climbing the steps up to the shop. Bewildered at why his question seemed to upset her, John went to question the woman once more, but she had already disappeared into the shop. It was his turn to sigh as he made his way to the Butcher’s stall.

Soon enough, the couple had secured all the groceries they needed and were about to head back to the wagon when John noticed Abigail had stopped walking. She was staring intently at something in a shop window. Intrigued, he walked up to Abigail and stood behind her, trying to spot what had caught his wife’s eye.

“What you lookin’ at, darlin’?” John asked, visibly startling the woman. She jumped slightly, before turning to smack her husband on the chest.

“You scared me, John!” she hissed, giving the man another hit when he started laughing. “I’ve told you to stop doing that!” John only laughed again.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Just wanted to know what you’re looking at.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Abigail fidgeted and started to walk away from the shop in a rush. She didn’t get far because John almost instantly caught her by the arm a softly bought her towards him once again. “C’mon, Abigail. I just wanna know is all.” He whispered softly, pressing a secret kiss to the woman's head.

Abigail blushed slightly, and rather than say anything she timidly pointed at an outfit on display. A lace top and a taffeta skirt in a rich plum colour. There was an emerald brooch adorning the top, just below the neck. Now, John didn’t know much about women’s clothing, but he knew these garments were pretty damn beautiful. Clearly Abigail thought so too because when he studied her face, her green eyes sparkled.

Catching her husband staring at her made her feel foolish. Foolish for wanting clothes so luxurious and out of their price range. Abigail linked arms with John and made an effort to pull him away. “I was only looking at them. I don’t want them or nothin’. I mean, how could we afford them? And it’d be silly for rancher’s wife to want clothes like that, right?” She forced a laugh, hoping she had fooled John and he’d leave it at that.

John was far from convinced. He realised that those were the same clothes his wife had been glancing at the last time they came to Strawberry. There was nothing wrong with looking at, wanting or having clothes like that. Not if you were Abigail Marston. The woman who has done so much for him and continues to do so when he is so unworthy of her efforts. Abigail was always a dreamer and John had long made it his mission to fulfil every last one of those dreams. So, if his wife wanted some fancy-looking clothes, so be it. He’d buy the clothes; the price be damned. He loved that woman too much to let money be a problem. (Uncle could starve, and Jack didn’t need to buy books, he could borrow instead.)

‘What Abigail wants, Abigail shall get’ had become John Marston’s new motto.

 “We’d better head back, John.” Abigail’s words pulled John from his thoughts. He allowed himself to be guided to the wagon because this time he was the one staring through the Tailor’s shop window. He would buy her those clothes, but it’d have to be tomorrow when he wasn’t with Abigail because he wanted it to be a surprise. She said she hated surprises, but he reckons she meant sudden gunfights and the sort. John was sure she’d appreciate a surprise of this kind.

As he planned, John Marston made his way back to Strawberry the very next day, under the excuse of ‘I forgot to get something’. He had received a suspicious look from his wife, but she allowed him to be on this way, making him promise to be back by dinner time. He would be but wouldn’t entirely look forward to it.

Upon arriving in Strawberry, he quickly made way for the Tailor’s. Once inside, he began ordering the garments Abigail had her heart set on (and wouldn’t admit). The store owner, a kind old woman, confirmed the measurements (which John had made a note of last night, without Abigail knowing) and praised the rancher for being such a generous husband and noted how the outfit would make Abigail’s beautiful green eyes stand out even more (she had served Abigail on numerous occasions before, remembering her as the pretty woman with green eyes).

John couldn’t agree more (about the eyes part) and finished the order by requesting the package be sent to Abigail Marston. He was sure his wife would be either be puzzled by the unexpected parcel or think it was something she had purchased on her own accord. Either way, the look on her face would be priceless. Smiling at the thought, John thanked the shop keeper and exited the shop. He dug into his vest pocket and pulled out his pocket watch.

“Well, I’m going to be late for dinner.” He told himself, before placing the watch back into his pocket and mounting his horse, Rachel. The sky was becoming pink and the activity in the town was dying down for the day. Abigail would be upset and berate for not getting home while the food was still warm. But he wouldn’t mind, and neither would Abigail once she received his gift, sent with love. And money. A lot of money.

 


End file.
